For Our Family
by 3rd.Apple
Summary: An unexpected delivery unites Beckett's "boys" in a common goal. In response to 3x24, something besides the last couple minutes of the show that I've been wondering about. One shot.


**A/N:** I was in shock as I watched the season finale. It wasn't bad enough that they killed of Montgomery, but they had to leave us with that terrible cliff hanger? Anyway, to relieve my annoyance I read a few ep-related fanfiction stories, but discovered something that I think irritated me even more…did anyone think about that envelope that Montgomery sent or his words to Lockwood, _"I made sure of that."_ I decided something needed to be said.

**For Our Family**

Castle was tired. No, it was more than that. He was weary to his core. His life had gone to hell in a hand basket in a matter of days, and it was all he could do to keep it together. He could say that it started with Lockwood escaping from the courthouse, but in truth, it started with his conversation with Montgomery.

"_I cannot make Beckett stand down, Castle. I never could. And the way I figure, the only one who can, is you."_

So he'd taken Montgomery's advice and gone to talk to her, with disastrous results.

"_You know what we are, Castle? We are over."_

Then he got a call from Montgomery, asking him to meet him at the hangar, that Beckett's life depended on it. He got there just a few short minutes before Beckett did.

"_I don't have time to go into details, Castle." Montgomery spoke quickly and quietly. "All those times I covered for you, gave you leeway…I'm calling in a big favor." He waited for Castle to nod before he continued. "A lot of things are going to be said tonight, Castle, and they're not going to be pleasant for any of us. But no matter what, I need you to promise me that when the time comes, you will get her out of here and keep her safe. Do I have your word?"_

"_You have my word." Castle responded solemnly._

That was the last conversation he'd ever have with the man who had become a friend. It had been painful fulfilling Montgomery's last request, but he did, he owed the man that much. Beckett would probably never forgive him, but she was alive and Montgomery got to go down with honor.

And then there was that damn funeral. He had readily agreed with Beckett's decision that no one else needed to know the full truth. Montgomery had spent his career trying to make amends for his rookie mistake, and in Castle's book, he had done just that by saving Beckett's life.

Castle took a deep breath and stared at the woman laying unconscious on the bed in front of him. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. This on top of everything else had left him weary. Anytime he closed his eyes his mind would replay the scene from seeing the flash of light to her slipping into unconsciousness in his arms.

"Dad?"

Castle was startled out of his reverie by Alexis's appearance at the door to Beckett's hospital room.

"Hey Kiddo, how was school?" Castle smiled gently at his daughter.

"It was fine." Alexis shrugged.

Castle noticed that Alexis hadn't moved from the doorway. He sighed inwardly. He knew that Beckett getting shot had been hard on Alexis, but he'd been so busy wallowing in his own pain and hopefully waiting for her to wake up that he'd neglected his daughter.

"Alexis?" Castle asked, gently. Then he noticed it, she wasn't looking at the floor like he'd thought, she was looking at an envelope that she clutched tightly in her hands, almost as if she was afraid to let go of it. "What's wrong, honey?"

Alexis sighed visibly as she once again raised her eyes to her Dad's, a new determination and strength shining through them, something that filled Castle's heart with pride.

"This was waiting at the front desk when I got home." She paused, glanced at Beckett before turning her focus back to Castle. "I was halfway to the elevator when I noticed the return address…I came straight here."

With only a breath's hesitation, Alexis walked into the room and handed the envelope over. Castle took it, turned it over, and promptly dropped it as if it had burned him, letting it fall to his lap. He stared at the envelope in shock and growing dread, before slowly tracing the postmark.

"He sent it the same day that he…" Alexis stopped mid-sentence. "Dad?" Castle looked up at her. "Is this the reason he was killed?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know." Castle sighed and flipped the envelope over. Opening it, he reached in and pulled several police files partially out before a piece of white paper caught his attention. Slowly, he pulled it out and unfolded it, dreading the words he would see.

_Castle,_

_By the time you get this, I'll be dead. Hopefully I managed to take Lockwood out with me, and you were able to keep Beckett safe._ (Castle glanced over at Beckett's unconscious form at this statement.) _Of course, that also means that you know the truth now about my past and the part I played in all this. I died protecting her from Lockwood, Castle, but there's a greater threat out there._

_I sent this to you because I know that I can trust you to protect Beckett, even from herself. If she gets a hold of these files…well, let's just say I'm afraid she won't come back from this rabbit hole. You were right; she won't win this, not if she fights this battle herself._

_You're probably wondering why I sent these to you rather than to Ryan or Esposito. It's quite simple really, despite the betrayal I'm sure they feel they would rush head long into this in order to get justice for me. Although I counted you as a friend and a part of the 12th precinct family, I'm trusting you to have better judgment because of Beckett and your family._ (Castle again glanced at Beckett, and then at Alexis who had moved to the other side of Kate's bed.) _You have a choice here, Castle. You can hide this like I did for all these years, or you can use it. I know that you'll make the right choice. I'm trusting you to do what's right for our family._

_Thank you, Rick, for everything._

_Roy Montgomery_

"Alexis?" Castle said quietly after several minutes of quiet contemplation, his eyes lifting to hers only after he spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Who's on detail?"

Alexis frowned. She figured her dad would know, but then realized he'd probably lost track of time while sitting in here.

"Esposito." She answered.

"Tell him to get in here." Castle spoke urgently, tossing his phone to her as he did. "Then call Ryan and tell him to get his ass in here now."

"Dad?" Alexis felt dread building in her stomach.

Castle's face softened at her tone of voice. "Please, Alexis?"

Alexis nodded and headed toward the door, but paused in the threshold. "Dad?" She asked as she turned back to him.

"Yeah, Kiddo?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

Alexis took a deep breath before continuing. "Be careful." She paused. "And catch those bastards."

Castle couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he nodded. "I promise."

He watched Alexis leave the room before turning to the files in front of him. Suddenly his eyes flew up to Beckett lying in the bed next to him. A strange sense of relief flooded through him that she was unconscious in a hospital and he wouldn't have to tiptoe around her to keep her from finding out about the files Montgomery had sent him.

He pushed the files back into the envelope just as Esposito came running in, concern on his face.

"Castle?"

"Do you believe in guardian angels, Esposito?" Castle asked.

"What?" Esposito stood dumbfounded, thinking that Castle had finally lost it.

"Forget it." Castle shook his head as he finally looked up to meet Javier's eyes. "If I had information that could bring justice for Montgomery and an end to the threat on Beckett's life, could I trust you to remain levelheaded and not fly off seeking revenge?"

Esposito pursed his lips, a myriad of emotions flashing across his face. "I couldn't make any promises, Bro."

Castle nodded, he couldn't blame Javier. He felt the same way. So instead, he simply handed him the letter from Montgomery.

When Esposito finished, his eyes once again met Castle's. "I'm in."

Castle nodded. "And Ryan?"

"No doubt about it."

"No doubt about what?" Ryan asked as he walked into the room, slightly short of breath.

"Our guardian angel sent us a message from the grave." Castle said as Esposito handed Montgomery's letter over.

"She's going to kill us." Ryan glanced at Beckett as he finished reading.

"She'll have to wake up first." Castle replied.

"For our family." Esposito said.

"For our family." Ryan agreed.

Castle took a moment to breathe as he considered everything at stake and every potential outcome.

"For our family."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have no intention as of now to make this more than a one shot. Of course, I also had no intention of writing anymore fanfiction until after I'd finished my MA, considering I only have a couple weeks left, I'd say I did fairly well on that intention. I suppose that if enough people would like to see this continued, I might reconsider in about 3 weeks time, until then, I hope you enjoyed this little plot bunny.


End file.
